1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curl predicting method and a liquid discharge device.
2. Related Art
As one kind of liquid discharge apparatuses, an ink-jet printer which performs printing by discharging ink from nozzles to a recording medium, such as paper, cloth, and film is familiar. Water-soluble ink is used in wide for the ink-jet printers. In the ink-jet printers using the water-soluble ink, in the case in which a range of variance of water amount on the upper surface of print paper is large, the print paper is likely to curl.
JP-A-2002-67357 discloses a curl predicting method in which when the amount of ink coated on print paper is equal to or greater than a threshold value, it is predicted such that the paper curls.
However, although the paper is coated with the same amount of ink, curling manners are different for different cases in which ink is coated on the entire area of paper and in which ink is locally coated on paper. Accordingly, in the case in which the paper curling is predicted only depending on the amount of ink coated on paper as described in the known curl predicting method, the prediction may be erroneous.